All Matt's Fault
by anothermellofan
Summary: Mello, Near, and experimentation.


"No, it's totally possible," Matt had said.

"No it's not! Seriously ... how?"

"I don't know, I'm not gay, you are!"

Mello punches him in the arm, "Fuck you! Seriously? Two at once?"

"Mhm."

"But wouldn't that hurt like hell?"

"Like I said, I'm not—"

"Yeah, I know, you're not gay."

Mello and Matt had been talking about sex (as usual) when Matt had suggested something crazy. The loosest girl at Wammy's had recently agreed to take Matt's virginity and Matt just couldn't stop talking about it. "Man, I can't believe she agreed. What a slut. I bet she'd do both of us if I asked."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, she'd prolly do us both at the same time. Too bad you're a poofter."

"How could she do us both at the same time?" Mello asked ignoring the poofter comment.

"Are you serious!" Matt was incredulous in the face of Mello's ignorance. He thoroughly enjoyed explaining exactly how, in great detail, a woman can take two guys at the same time. "Hell, even gays get down with double penetration."

"So you mean like, a guy getting it in the mouth and the back door?"

"Yeah, or two in the back door."

And that's how the argument had started. Mello just couldn't fathom fitting two dicks ... up there and he thought Matt was just full of crap. Matt challenged him to google some porn clips to prove he wasn't lying or just making shit up to fuck with Mello's head.

That's how Mello winds up in his room, eyes glued to the computer screen as a wraith of a guy gets plowed by two burly "firemen" at once. What the hell? It was like opening a can of worms. Within fifteen minutes he'd seen dp, fisting, rimming, and deep-throating. He'd always thought his sexual fantasies were so freaky but he'd had no idea what people actually got up to!

_Click_. The door opens and Mello doesn't have to turn around to know who's just come in. His white haired pajama wearing roommate, Near, is back from classes. Near doesn't comment on the fact that Mello is watching gay porn on the computer they share and Mello makes no move to turn it off. Mello fully expects the boy take the hint and leave so he is irritated when the puff ball plops down on the floor to start a puzzle. Mello can hear the occasional snap of a puzzle piece put in place over the moans wafting from the computer speakers. As the minutes tick by the snaps come further and further apart until they stop altogether.

So, Near is curious about the gay? Mello chuckles to himself. "If you want to watch it just pull up a chair." Silence is his only answer. Mello turns around and glares, "Seriously, you're freaking me out just staring over my shoulder. If you want to look just come fucking look!" Near gets up and drags his chair next to Mello's without saying a word. They watch in silence for a few tense moments and Mello wonders if Near will say anything about the homosexual nature of the clips. "Near, are you gay?" Mello asks without turning away from the screen. He's starting to get excited by the current clip and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Perhaps," Near says cryptically, "I never thought about it."

Mello turns to look at Near and notices that the boy's cheeks are red and he's got a look of deep concentration on his face. It's like he's trying really hard to figure something out but for the first time in his life can not.

"Near," amused, Mello asks, "Are you okay?"

"I feel uncomfortable, I—" he stops short, gasps a little, "Why do people watch this?" He makes no move to look away from the screen as if mesmerized.

"They watch it to get off," Mello says bluntly and at Near's confused look he clarifies, "They masturbate to it."

"Oh."

"Yeah so, we might as well do that now otherwise there's no point in watching this ... right?" He looks sideways at Near to see if the boy understands what he's suggesting and judging by the deepening blush in his cheeks, he does. Mello hopes the boy won't refuse and doesn't think about why he wants this all of a sudden. It's not like he's never whacked it before, but the thought of doing it with someone else is really exciting.

"Alright," Near says voice carefully monotone, "Lock the door".

"Good idea." Mello goes and clicks the lock on their door stepping over Near's unfinished puzzle in the process. He sits back down and unzips his jeans pulling himself out with a little sigh of pleasure. He's hard and it already feels sharp and good to stroke himself. He glances over at Near and sees that he's pulled his pajama pants down low enough to reach into his underwear. Near notices him watching and their eyes lock for a long moment. Mello feels his cock jump and begins to pump himself harder and faster, looking back toward the screen.

There are two men both with dark hair. One is standing and the other is on his knees blowing the guy like he was born to do it. Mello is mesmerized by the sight of his bobbing head, the hallowing of his cheeks, the way he gags when the other guy thrusts two deep. Mello doesn't see how anyone could enjoy sucking dick but the man is moaning around the cock as if he likes it. Mello imagines what it would feel like to have a hot wet mouth on his cock and he hardens further. He can't suppress a groan as he feels his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, pleasure rushing through his veins. He pictures the guy on the floor in front of him moaning around his dick, crouched under the desk, looking up at him with deep dark eyes. He hears a gasp beside him and turns to look at Near and sees him staring intensely at Mello's dick, cheeks flushed; he copies Mello's movements, his hand moving to the rhythm that Mello sets. Mello doesn't know why but it's so hot to have Near following his lead for once, and he suddenly has the image of Near kneeling in front of him, his lips stretched around his hard cock, slurping, sucking, choking—

"Oh!" Mello's orgasm takes him by surprise; his hand flying on his dick as he comes hard, the white fluid pulsing over his hand in thick white spurts.

Mello slouches down in his chair feeling boneless and breathing deeply. Near is just looking at him, eyes wide and questioning.

"What?" Mello asks as he cleans himself with a kleenex. He puts himself back into his pants and wonders irrationally if Near could tell what he was thinking about when he came.

"Hm. I understand that you just climaxed and it was interesting to see it up close," Near grabs a piece of his hair and begins to twirl it roughly, "But what exactly did it feel like?"

Mello is flabbergasted. "What the hell Near, you've never come before? Don't you touch yourself ever?"

"Yes of course I do. But it usually starts to feel really ... tense, so I stop before ..." Near trails off as if he can't quite find the words to articulate his thoughts.

"Before you finish", Mello fills in for him smugly. He loves the fact that Near is so out of his element. Never has he seen the machine like boy like this, unsure of himself and stumbling over his words.

"How can you even stand that?"

Near is perplexed by the question, Mello can tell. Maybe it's because they've seen each other's dicks now, but Near's expression seems unguarded and open for once.

"I mean, how can you stand to touch yourself and get all worked up and not come? Don't you get blue balls?" Before Near can respond or ask what "blue balls" means, Mello continues, "Look, I know it can feel kind of overwhelming the first time but you have to just let it happen. It feels really good when it does."

"Just let it happen?" Near's tone is the essence of incredulity. "But just now when it happened to you it looked like you were suffering."

Mello could see where Near was confused but he couldn't find the words to explain that awful desperate feeling right before you come, the frightening intensity of letting yourself lose control and fall over that edge. And he could see how such a feeling would scare Near off. If the boy was anything he was the epitome of self-control.

The porn continues to play in the background. Mello notices that Near is still exposed but starting to soften.

"You're hopeless," Mello admonishes as he grips Near's cock uninvited, "Only you could make whacking off so complicated." Near startles at the contact but Mello is encouraged when he doesn't protest. "It should come naturally, be instinctual. It's not like a puzzle. It's not logical."

"Everything can be figured out with logic," Near says with confidence looking Mello dead in the eye as if daring Mello to prove him wrong.

Mello doesn't break the eye contact as he begins to stroke Near's cock slowly with his left hand, his dominant hand. He puts his right arm around Near's shoulders pulling the boy against him.

"I'll show you," Mello says softly against the other boy's lips, "You were watching me before. Trying to do it 'right' but ... " he trails off and begins to work Near's dick in earnest. It throbs in his hand.

"Mello," Near says, breath ghosting over Mello's mouth. His tone is urgent and tense with nerves.

Mello closes the small gap and briefly kisses Near on the lips. He then moves to nuzzle the hair by Near's ear, breathing against it. He feels the younger boy shudder.

"I'll make you feel real good. Just relax." Mello barely recognizes his own voice, breathy and strained.

Near pants against his neck, mouth open, breath hot. He begins to gently thrust his hips up into Mello's firm grip, moaning occasionally, and Mello knows it won't take long.

"Mello, I don't think--" he grabs Mello's arm trying to still him, but Mello just rolls his thumb over the sensitive cock head. Near sags against him and moans "_Fuck_".

It's shocking to hear Near curse. Mello doesn't know if he's ever heard him do it before. It's so hot, Mello knows that if he hadn't just come two minutes ago he'd be hard all over again. His body is trying though, because he can already feel that tingling in his balls and gut; knows he wants to fuck Near in that dirty mouth of his.

"God you _are _a real boy underneath, aren't you?" Mello kisses Near's ear and continues to fist him. Near is still hanging on to his arm, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mello, it's happening," _shudder_ "It's going to ... happen!" his voice rises on the last word and now he is tensed so tight, nails digging into Mello's skin, breath coming fast in his ear. Mello just keeps on pumping, forcing the boy onwards, and bombarding him with pleasure.

Near lets out a wounded cry as his hips undulate with the force of orgasm. Mello moans in commiseration. The sight of Near coming undone in his arms turns him on and he feels his arousal grow strong again.

Breathing heavily, Near wraps his arms around Mello's waist and squeezes tight. It takes a moment for Mello to realize what the boy is doing and when he does his heart swells up then seems to melt like wax down the inside of his rib cage. He doesn't remember the last time he was hugged by anyone, let alone someone like Near.

"This is so awkward," Mello thinks. He wants to hug the boy back, if only for the sake of being courteous but his left hand is covered in Near's cum. He settles for squeezing the boy's shoulders with his right arm in an awkward half hug type thing. Mello feels content to let Near hold him for as long as he needs to despite the raging hard on between his legs.

Near rests his head on Mello's shoulder and his breathing levels out after a few minutes. Mello desperately wants to wipe his cum covered hand off but doesn't want to disturb the child's first ever after-glow by reaching for a tissue. He just waits as the fluid cools and dries on his skin.

Finally Near pulls back and Mello doesn't know what he expects to see but he is unnerved by Near's calm, placid expression. Mello grabs a tissue and wipes his hand as best he can and tries not to squirm under Near's unfathomable gaze.

"You're aroused," Near points out.

"Good job, Captain Obvious."

Near doesn't react to the sarcasm and Mello doesn't know what to do next. He's reluctant to whack off in front of the boy again because it seems like it would be a bit excessive. Should he ask him to leave? "Excuse me," he could say, "But I'd like to continue beating it to this gay porn alone." Sigh. Maybe he should just go take a shower. He moves to stand up and do just that when a small hand presses into his hip urging him to remain seated.

"What," Mello stops short as Near slides to the floor, "Near?!" Mello freaks out when he realizes what the other boy is about to do. He positions himself between Mello's knees and looks up with deep dark eyes. Near slides his hand from Mello's hip and rests it, lightly, too fucking lightly, over the bulge in Mello's pants.

"Don't fucking tease me."

Near smirks but undoes the zip, boldly reaching inside and pulling out Mello's hard on. The boy is inexperienced so Mello can't thrust too deep. The blow job is sloppy and toothy but it's the first one Mello's ever had so when he comes it just about kills him. His hands are twisted tightly in white hair, his knees are shaking, and he lets out a long desperate moan as he pulses into that hot mouth. "Gahhh. God," he pants harshly. Near grabs Mello's wrists and gently pulls his hands out of his hair before hurrying to their bathroom. Mello can hear him spitting out the spunk and then there is the sound of running water.

When Near returns Mello is dressed and doing research at the desk top. There is no sign of porn anywhere. Mello doesn't look up when he hears Near grab a toy and leave but he knows without a shadow of a doubt that they, Near and Mello, will never be the same again. Mello gives up on the research and flops down on his bed dramatically. "Fuck, this is all Matt's fault."

6


End file.
